Two different worlds
by Siriusly seaweed brain
Summary: Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus and The Mortal Instruments crossover. This is my first fanfic. I really suck at summaries, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth cursed in Greek as three empousa chased her, Percy, Nico and Will. They had been enjoying their double date when the monsters appeared, they soon were chased out of the cinema as the empousa had lunged at Will. They ran down the pavement, feet thundering.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "We need to get out of the way of mortals, I don't know what the mist will make them see but it won't be good."

"It never is." Will muttered.

Nico nodded, "Gods them empousa are fast." He said as he looked behind him. "Hey, go into to that ally there, that way no one will see us." Will said pointing in front of them. The four of them quickly ducked into the ally, gasping for breath. Nico smiled, "Good idea Sunshine."

"I'm known for it sometimes, Death Boy."

Annabeth looked down the ally and gasped, the boys turned to see what she was looking at. Two teenagers were fighting some kind of monster, they looked about seventeen. A girl and a boy. The girl was short with fiery red hair, her arms and neck were covered in some sort of tattoos. The boy had blonde hair and was average height, he too had tattoos inked all over his body. They both wore black gear and held a glowing blade, they moved with angel like grace, as if they'd been trained, but Annabeth was sure she hadn't seen either of the two teenagers at camp before. Annabeth moved forward to help as an arrow sunk into the monsters side, a tall boy jumped off the roof above them. He had black hair and he too wore the black gear and had tattoos inked into his skin, he fired another arrow at the monster. With that skill he could be a son Apollo, she thought.

"Annabeth, move!" Percy shouted. She dived out of the way as the empousa fell forward. Grabbing her sword she stood up, moving toward the empousa. Near by Nico and Will were fighting one of the empousa, whilst Percy fought off the third. The vampire lady bared her fangs at her and lunged, Annabeth slashed with her sword and rolled out of the way as the vampire came at her again. Annabeth preferred fighting with a dagger but the sword that Damasen gave her would do. The empousa leaped at Annabeth again as she stabbed the vampire in the heart, the empousa dissolved into dust. Annabeth looked around to see Percy stab his empousa with the riptide. Nico and Will had already killed theirs and Nico was complaining as Will grabbed his hands to check him over for any injuries.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy said , "Any injuries?" He asked as he limped over, just as Annabeth was about to reply the blonde boy shouted out, "Clary, look out!" The red head turned just as the monster sunk its tail into her side, she fell to the floor with a scream. Annabeth rushed forward to see if she could help the girl to find Will had got there first, he had carefully moved her out of the way and his hands began to glow as he sang a hymn to try and heal her.

Annabeth turned to see the tall dark haired boy fire an arrow at where the monsters heart should have been as the blonde boy stabbed it with his sword. As soon as the monster was gone the blonde haired boy rushed over to Clary.

"Get away from her!" He shouted, Will fell away from Clary exhausted, Nico ran to feed him some ambrosia.

"Jace," the dark haired boy tried, "Look at her, Clary looks much better than she should after that Shax demon." Blondie sighed, and dropped to his knees beside Clary and got out a pen like thing and started to draw a tattoo on her arm, as Annabeth watched it looked like he was burning it into her skin.

Just as she was about to mention it Percy said, "Wise Girl, is it just me, or is there two kids up on that roof fighting something?" Annabeth looked up and saw a dark haired girl sprinting across the roof closely followed by a brown haired boy. They both ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off, they landed with the same grace Clary and Jace did when fighting. The girl was undeniably beautiful her long dark hair cascaded down her back. She jogged over to the boy Annabeth assumed to be her brother given their dark hair and similar sharp features.

Both her and the other boy wore black gear and had the same tattoos. "Hey, Alec, what's going on?" the girl asked as she glanced at Annabeth and her friends. The brown haired boy rushed forward at the sight of Clary on the floor. "By the angel, Jace, what happened?" He asked. Alec quickly filled them in then turned his gaze to Will and Nico, Will who was now sitting up looking like he wanted to help.

"What did you do to help her?" Alec asked Will.

"I sang a hymn to my father, Apollo, to heal her. I cured the most of it but the poison needs to get out of her blood stream."

"Poison!" Jace shouted angrily, "Alec, we need to get her to Magnus now ."

Just then Nico decided to speak, "Her life force is wavering, I can feel it." Jace looked up at Nico, "What do you mean?" He asked warily.

"I mean, if we don't heal her soon, she'll be visiting my father in the underworld." Nico answered.

"Nico," Will said, "We need to have another talk about your people skills." The dark haired girl walked over to Annabeth, "I'm Isabelle," She said, "and that's Alec," she gestured toward the boy Annabeth thought was her brother, "That's Jace and Simon," pointing at Jace and the other boy, "And that's Clary." She said, casting a worried look towards the red head. Annabeth glanced at Percy before answering, "I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, Will and Nico." She said pointing at each of them in turn.

"Her life force is flickering." Nico said bluntly.

"Alec!" Jace said pleadingly.

"Jace I can ring Magnus but he won't be able to portal here just like that." Alec snapped.

"Neeks?" Percy asked, "Could you?" Nico nodded. Simon looked at them, "What?"

"Um… I could shadow travel us to that guys house you want to go to." He said shyly. Although Nico was still quiet around people, he was slowly becoming more confident speaking to others, and he was smiling more, Annabeth was happy for him.

"What that? Shadow travel?" Isabelle asked, shooting a curious look at Simon.

"Um, all you need to know is I can get you there fast and it isn't dangerous." He said quickly, " Look I can give you a demonstration if you want."

Alec, Isabelle and Simon nodded whilst Jace looked up curiously, "You, can you slow the poison?" He asked looking at Will, Will nodded and held his hands over Clary and began to sing quietly. Jace looked at Nico and nodded, Nico stepped into Percy's shadow and appeared at the other end of the ally. Isabelle gasped as he disappeared and stood before us again.

"Jace, it's the quickest way to get her to Magnus." Alec said.

"Um, whose Magnus?" Percy asked. Alec looked at Percy and said "My boyfriend."

Jace sighed, "Okay then death kid. How do we do this?"

"First of all, don't call me death kid. Everybody needs to hold hands, I'll have to hold hers," Nico said, nodding in Clary's direction," It's safest that way. Also I need to know where I'm going."

Alec quickly told Nico an address in Brooklyn,"…Top floor, I have a key so it wont be hard to get in." Nico nodded then took Will's hand with his left and Clary's with his right. Jace held Clary's other hand, then took Alec's, Alec held Isabelle while she held Simon. Percy took my Annabeth's hand as she took Simons and Percy, Will's.

"Every one ready? Don't let go." Nico warned as the shadows wrapped around them.

Soon Annabeth found herself standing in a large living room, with floor to ceiling windows. A tall, Asian man came in dressed in black skinny jeans and a purple top, covered in glitter.

"Alec, you brought guests." He said as he strode over to them, he gave Percy and Annabeth a once over then turned his gaze to an unconscious Nico di'Angelo, and a glowing Will, who was quickly singing a hymn as he held Nico's hand.

"What happened this time?" He asked, seeing a unconscious Clary on the floor," Is that blood, on my clean carpet?" He said ushering everyone out of the way.

"Magnus," Alec said," Can you heal her? She got caught by a Shax demon, we got here as fast as we could." Though he had asked, Alec's tone suggested Magnus didn't have a choice in healing her.

"Get her on the sofa." He said as blue mist swirled around his hands like the children of Hecate did at camp. Percy helped Jace carefully move Clary onto the sofa, "All of you away now." Magnus commanded, everyone stepped back as Magnus started to chant very quietly under his breath. Will looked at Magnus in awe," How does he do that?" He asked Simon. Simon looked confused for a moment then answered," Magnus is a warlock, I assumed you were too." Will glanced at a now sleeping Nico," No, I'm a son of Apollo god of the sun, music and healing."Will said, making his hand glow in demonstration.

"Still think he's a warlock." Simon muttered under his breath. Jace looked at Percy then asked, "What institute are you from?"

"We're not from an institute." Annabeth said, Percy grumbled muttering, "Rude to think we're from a mental institution when we've just met."

"Seaweed brain, I don't think he means that."Annabeth froze, slowly, crawling towards her was a spider, Annabeth couldn't breathe as she was transported back to tartarus.

~Jace's POV~

Clary's eyes flickered as Magnus stepped away from her heading over to Alec. Clary's brilliant green eyes opened, "Jace?" She croaked. Jace rushed toward the sofa, "It's okay, Clary, I'm here. By the Angel you gave me a scare, I thought you were going to die."

The death kid looked up," Her life force is stable."

"People skills, Neeks." Percy muttered.

"Who…" Clary started, suddenly the Annabeth girl started to cry, shaking violently. Percy wrapped his arms around her and began muttering in her ear, Jace could only catch some of it, "It's okay, Wise Girl… We're alive… together…We're out, we got out." Slowly she started to calm down and pointed at the floor, "A spider?" Alec asked, "Magnus get it out of this loft now!" He said as he moved towards the kitchen. Magnus laughed, then picked it up following Alec.

"Out! Now, Magnus no!" Alec shouted, from the kitchen. Jace laughed, "Who knew Alec is such a wuss when it comes to spiders. He can go to hell and face countless demons, but spiders." He smiled.

Percy scowled, "Don't say that again." Then in a quieter voice," Not when Annabeth like this, please." His eyes met Jace's, broken. Jace looked taken aback, he didn't think anyone could care for someone as much as he did Clary. But looking at the way Percy held Annabeth, and the way he looked at her with them broken eyes, he started to think, maybe.

Suddenly Clary sat up, "Ugh, my head hurts."She complained.

Magnus shouted through from the kitchen, "You should be fine, biscuit, be careful though, if you need pain killers take them, you still need rest."

Percy looked up and said," Look, we should be going. Nice meeting you." He walked towards the door as Alec ran in front of him, being chased by Magnus.

"Whoa, watch where your going!" Percy said his arm still around Annabeth.

"Sorry." Alec said sheepishly as he went to talk to Jace.

Percy grimaced as a mist appeared in front of him, a girls face came into view, "Percy we need you and Annabeth back at camp, a group of hellhounds are at the boarders and our fighters are getting tired." The girl was pretty, she had choppy brown hair and had light brown skin. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, going from blue to green then to brown. Suddenly a loud explosion echoed from behind her, she turned and screamed, "Jason!" She looked back at Percy," Please hurry." Then she waved her hand through the mist.

Percy paled," Guys we need to go, now." Nico and Will stood up, Will reaching for Nico's hand, though Nico blushed he still took it as he grabbed Percy's other hand as the four of them disappeared in to the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy.**

 **(I don't own any of these characters)**

Jace and Clary held hands as they walked down the pavements of Manhattan. Jace had wanted Clary to see the sights –Museum of Modern Art, Central Park and The Empire State Building. Clary was complaining loudly as Jace wouldn't tell her where they were going to eat, drawing the attention of many passers-by.

Soon they stopped in front a posh looking restaurant with the name 'Eleven Madison Park in fancy gold lettering above the open door. Conversations and laughter floated through the air towards them.

Clary looked unsure. She turned to Jace, "Jace, I don't think I'm dressed right for this place."

"It's fine, look, come with me." Clary and Jace walked around the side of the building. Jace stopped and pulled a large parcel out of his bag. "This is for you."

Clary opened the parcel and found a beautiful, dark green dress patterned with a paisley lace covering, above her waist. Around her waist was a pale green ribbon and the dress came to a stop at her knee's layers fanning out.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Come on, get changed." Clary looked at Jace, blushing, "Now, here?"

"Yeah , no-one will notice."

Jace turned around as Clary got changed. Once she was ready they strolled into the restaurant hand in hand.

A tall, sandy haired waiter showed them to their table. Clary and Jace had barely finished their starter, when two couples walked in and Clary's eyes widened, "Jace , that's the Annabeth girl and her boyfriend, what's his face, Percy. I don't know whose with them though."

The waiter led the two couples to a table next to them, as Jace realized who the second girl was, "Clary, that's the girl from the mist image thing!" Clary nodded as Percy turned to look at them, his eyes widening in recognition of who they were. He poked Annabeth's side, but she just waved her hand, engrossed in a conversation with the blonde haired boy with glasses, who they had walked in with. The brown haired girl turned to Clary, her eyes changing from green to blue, "Oh, your dress is beautiful, my mother would adore it." Clary smiled and soon relaxed into an easy conversation with the girl. Percy and Jace eyed each other warily before the waiter came and asked for their order, as Jace watched he was sure he saw the waiters eyes flicker red before changing back to brown. Something was wrong, very wrong. Clary and the dark haired girl carried on talking until the food was brought and the girl frowned, the blonde boy looked her way, "What's wrong, Piper? Did they bring you meat?"

"Yeah." She looked away as the boy took the meat and gave her most of his salad, "Thanks Jason." Piper smiled gratefully. Percy looked up from his meal and glanced around, " Um, Annabeth, I'm no Grover but something smells off." Annabeth glanced around as more waiters came into view, Piper and Jason looked around warily before telling the others to calm down. Piper turned to Clary," Sorry Clary, I really loved meeting you. But I think it would be safer for us to leave now." She smiled and stood up, the others were about to follow her lead when a waiter appeared next to her, "Is there a problem, Piper McLean?" Piper paled as Jace instinctively moved closer to Clary. The blonde boy ,Jason, stood up, "How do you know her name?" He asked threateningly, the waiter smiled showing pointed teeth, "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." A female waitress had walked up and joined the male, "You have no idea how long I've waited to see you." She purred, running a hand up his arm. Jason stepped back, jerking his arm away, "What are you?" He asked his hand sliding into his pocket as Piper pulled a dagger from her boots. Annabeth and Percy rose and stood next to the other couple, "Are there more of you?" Percy growled, stepping forward, Annabeth placed a hand on his chest giving him a look that said not now.

Clary shook Jace's arm, "Jace look, the other waiters, they're getting closer." Jace glanced around, Clary was right, about seven or eight more waiters were heading towards them, eyes red. The two rose to their feet pulling their seraph blades from their bags. Annabeth looked at the shocked, as they named their swords in a whisper, " Raphael." "Gabriel."

Suddenly the waiters attacked and the four demigods and two shadowhunters began to fight. Within minutes the monsters were gone, but the teenagers were not unscathed.

Jason was feeding Piper some jelly like squares and Percy was splashing water on himself at the water fountain. Jace turned to Clary, " You okay?" Clary grimaced, " Yeah I think so, draw a iratze on me though." They took turns drawing the stele across their skin.

Annabeth Pov

Annabeth wiped the dust off her dark blue dress, Gods she hated fighting in a dress. She wandered over to Percy offering him some ambrosia, "You know ,seaweed brain, the water fountain isn't for bathing in." Percy laughed and grabbed her hand as they met Piper and Jason, "You guys good, nothing seriously damaged?" Jason smiled, " My glasses," he frowned, " Lou-Ellen isn't going to fix them for me again that's the fourth time this week!"

"Jason, that's the sixth time this week." Percy laughed as Jason put his head in his hands. Piper laughed and rubbed his back sympathetically. Annabeth glanced at the two teenagers, Jace and Clary, she remembered. Jace looked up and started to walk over to them, Clary soon followed slipping her hand into his.

Jace turned to Percy, "This is just a coincident, right? You're not following us?" Percy laughed,

"No, man, I live in Manhattan. Why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted Clary to see the sights." Jace said warily, "You fight like you've had training, all of you. But you say you're not from an institute, so where do you get your training, Annabeth, isn't it?"

"We go to a camp, Camp Half-Blood, the marks on your arms and all over your body what are they?" Annabeth questioned.

"Runes. Are you all clear sighted mortals?" Clary answered,

Percy and Jason laughed, "You wish!" they said in unison, they grinned, looking at each other they said, " Bro-five!" and hi-fived, slapping their hands together with more force than needed. Piper and Annabeth sighed,

"It reminds me of you and Alec, Jace." Clary muttered.

Piper whispered something to Annabeth, "Sorry, once again, Clary, but the mortals are recovering," she looked around, "If only Hazel was here."

"Um, whose Hazel?" Jace questioned,

"Our friend. Anyway we must be off, lovely meeting you-" Piper trailed off looking at Jace,

"Jace Herondale."

"Um ,yes. Lovely meeting you, Clary, Jace."

"Sorry, but may I ask who you all are? You hold power, but I have asked around and no Annabeth or Percy have been heard in the shadow world." Jace pointed out.

"Oh, I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter." Jason shook hands with Jace, looking expectantly at Piper.

"I'm Piper, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." She scowled at the name.

"As you know I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Percy smiled lovingly at Annabeth, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And you are son and daughter of which god or goddess's?"

"My mother is a brilliant woman, but she isn't a goddess and my father was more of the devil!" Clary replied, confused. Jace smiled and answered,

"My mother died before I was born and my father murdered when I was young. I have studied mythology and the Gods and Goddesses you speak of are Greek, correct?" Annabeth nodded, "But Jupiter is roman, yes?" Jason nodded, "So you tell me that the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses are real?"

"Yes, but you don't seem like half-bloods or I would have seen you at camp, or Jason, at Camp Jupiter. You mentioned something about the shadow world, I assume you mean the underworld, but you are no ghost." Annabeth observed.

"Annabeth, the mortals." Percy muttered, " Let's go." The six teens left the restaurant, resuming their previous conversation, "The underworld?" Clary asked, " As far as I am concerned I am very much alive as is Jace, but I would hate to drag you into our world, so it would be in my best interest to leave and head back home." Clary said grabbing Jace's hand and pulling him away, disappearing through the winding alleyways.

Whilst walking towards Sally's apartment they passed a small corner café I, in which sat Nico and Will, but they sat with another couple who looked all to familiar to Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, it really means a lot to me. Sorry for the really late update, i had a bad writers block for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **(I don't own any of these characters)**

Annabeth nudged Piper, "Look." Piper grinned and marched into the café. Annabeth sighed, she grabbed Percy's sleeve and pulled him inside.

Nico's POV

Will and Magnus sat talking and trading tips for their healing powers, whist Alec and Nico were comparing stories on their different worlds. Nico was enjoying talking to someone other than his friends, he felt happy and comfortable with Will by his side. That was until Piper marched into the café, followed by Annabeth, Percy and a very confused Jason, with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Alec stopped talking and glanced at Piper, who was heading straight to their table, " Do you know her? I recognise her from the mist image thing."

Will glanced at Nico before smiling at Piper, "I thought you were meant to be on a date."

" I was but then their friends and some monsters interrupted. Who ya with then?"

Nico wanted to curl up and shut his eyes and hope they all left, Will smiled brightly, "This is Magnus and Alec. They are friends. Why are they here?" He sighed as Percy and Jason strolled over.

"No worries, Will, Nico. Me and Alec will be on our way, we'll get in contact soon." Magnus said as he and Alec got up to leave, intertwining their hands as they left the café. Nico sighed as he watched them leave, he envied the way they could be so public and carefree with their relationship. He suspected they had been through a lot, though their love for each other was clear in every look they shared.

"We should probably get back to camp, Chiron wanted you and Percy to teach the sword fighting and I have a cabin to run." Will said standing up.

Once back at camp, Nico headed to the sword fighting arena to practice and help Percy train the new campers. The arena was empty when Nico got there so he did the only thing he felt like doing, he hacked at the dummy until he could hear footsteps behind him.

"Whoa there Neeks, calm down. You're scaring the newbies." Percy said holding his arms out in front of him. Nico glared," Don't call me Neeks!"

Percy smiled and turned to the new Aphrodite campers, this was going to be a long session.

After practice Nico headed to the infirmary to visit Will. He smiled at Kayla and Austin as they left for archery. He was happy, people accepted him, they didn't shy away from him anymore. He could even help out in the infirmary without the younger patients screaming.

Nico approached Will, "Heya, Sunshine." Will scowled, Nico chuckled, " Don't scowl, you'll get wrinkles."

"Will not!"

"Will too." They carried on this playful banter until Will pulled Nico against him. They held each other for awhile until the bell for diner sounded, hand in hand they strolled to the pavilion. Something felt wrong.

Nico couldn't tell what it was. Something felt heavy, the shadows felt heavy. The shadows seemed to press against him, consuming him. He couldn't breathe. Memories of tartarus swarmed his mind as his knees buckled. Will's face was in front of him, he was saying something but the shadows blocked out everything, pulling him back into tartarus.

Misery telling him he had too much sadness even she couldn't inflict no more. The Arae cursing him for the countless monster he had faced. He was back in the glass jar, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He tried to breathe but the shadows pressed closer. These weren't his shadows. He was running out of air.

Will's face was in front of him, hand on his face, he was saying something, repeating something, "It's okay, Nico, you're out, I'm here, DeathBoy." Nico's breathing became steady, the shadows loosened, he found himself on the floor. The entire camp was staring at him. He buried himself into Will's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He could hear Chiron telling the campers to go, slowly they left until Nico could feel five other life forces with him and his Sunshine.

"Nico?" Will's voice was quiet and soothing, "Are you okay? You had a panic attack, Nico. Do you know what could have set it off?" Nico nodded, sitting up, glancing at the worried faces of Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper and Chiron. Shakily he stood, holding Wills hand he started to speak, his voice shaky and quiet," The shadows."

"What do you mean, Nico?" Chiron asked.

"The shadows, they…They weren't mine. The were cold and were pressing down on…On me. I…I couldn't breathe." Will rubbed circles on the back of his hand, soothing him.

"Do you know whose they could have been?" Jason asked.

"No. They weren't my fathers and Hazel isn't that strong." The others shared worried glances. Chiron frowned, "I suggest we eat, perhaps we can think better on a full stomach, how about you all sit at Mr Di Angelo's table tonight. " They nodded, as they walked into the pavilion campers stared, clutching Will's hand tighter they sat down. "You okay, Neeks? You gave us a scare." Percy asked, Nico nodded and grabbed some bread to nibble on. The six demigods ate in silence for the rest of diner.

 **Thank you for reading, please review.**

 **XoX ,Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-left: .25in;"strongHere's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it./strong/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"strong(None of the characters are mine)/strong/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"Isabelle's PoV/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Isabelle shook out her long hair as her whip curled around her wrist, "Well that was one hell of a demon. Everyone alive, Simon?" Simon nodded and made his way over, rubbing his arm. Isabelle pulled out her stele and started to draw an iratze on her skin. Simon held out his arm, " Would you? I'm still not very good." She smiled and carefully drew the stele across his skin. Simon had worked hard to be a shadowhunter and he had worked hard to show Isabelle he was still the same Simon before he lost his memory, without the vampire bit. She loved him for trying, but why he loved her, she had no idea. Then something caught her eye. A dark shadow like thing flitted across the other end of the ally, she stared forward, uncoiling her whip as she did. Jace and Clary looked up at her, hands on their seraph blades. Alec walked behind bow and arrow ready, "Izzy, what did you see?" He whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Something dark moved at the other end of the ally." Simon, Jace and Clary were now following blades out in front of them. The shadow moved again, quicker and darker. She heard Alec's intake of breath, he'd seen it too. The shadow moved again, then darted out of the ally with blinding speed. They chased it, their runes enhancing their speed and ability to dart in between mundanes. They chased the shadowed demon to Brooklyn but it's speed out matched theirs and it sped off into the night./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Dammit!"Jace cursed, while Clary stretched out her legs, walking around. Isabelle's whip curled around her wrist, whislt Simon asked Alec what type of demon it was./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"" /spanspan style="color: #323232;"I really don't know, I've never read about anything with that speed and ability. It was a powerfull demon though, didn't you feel the darkness raidiating off it?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Isabelle did feel it's power and for a first time in a demon hunt, she didn't feel safe with her friends around her, " Come on, lets go. We can try and figure what it was at the institute." The others nodded and hailed a cab. Once back in New York Isabelle could still feel a dark energy, but as the others didn't mention anything she kept quiet./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Alec rang Magnus and told him he was staying at the institute for the night, and asked him to look up demons with a dark aura and skilled speed and agility. Clary seemed unusually agitated but wouldn't tell Jace what was wrong. Suddenly she collapsed, shaking. Jace and Simon rushed forward as I shared a worried glance with Alec./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Clary? Clary? What's wrong Clary?" Jace asked frantically, trying to draw and iratze on her but his hand was shaking. Alec took the stele and carefully drew the iratze. Clary stopped shaking. She looked up with wide eyes, "I don't think we're safe."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"What do you mean, baby?" Jace asked cautiously./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"There too much dark energy, it… It felt like it was going…Going to consume me." Jace and Simon helped Clary to her feet as we all got into a cab. Something was not right./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"That night I did not sleep peacefully. Nightmares of the demon realm plagued my dreams. Simon had forgotten me, he left me, gone without any memory of who I was or what we had been through together. I was alone. Max was gone. Simon was gone. Alec had left me, Jace had left me, Clary had left me, I was all alone./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"I awoke to the patter of rain on my window and my heart racing. Shadows seemed to curl in the darkest corners of my room, slinking towards me. I didn't feel safe. Climbing out of bed I tiptoed to the door and padded across the hall to Simons room. Knocking on the door I slipped inside. The room was dark and Simons breathing was steady, "Simon?" I whispered, " Simon?" Simon rolled over and lifted to covers up, smiling to myself I crossed the room and slipped under the duvet. "Simon?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Yes?" He mumbled sleepily./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Would you ever leave me?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask, but I felt unsure and insecure, my nightmare had left an irrational fear of being left alone. "God, Isabelle, no!" Simon spoke louder now as he turned to face me, "Isabelle, you are the most gorgeous, fearless, and talented woman I've ever loved. I would never leave you unless you told me to. Even then you'd have trouble! What made you ask?" I blushed, I hoped it was dark enough he couldn't see./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""It was just a nightmare. Thank you, Simon." With that I curled up next to him and closed my eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"I awoke again to screaming. Sitting up I heard it again, a girl screaming. Then Jace shouting. Clary. Me and Simon darted out of his room, Alec glanced at me with an eyebrow raised as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Clary screamed again as my mother came running down the corridor," What's happening? Alec? Isabelle?" Sobbing came from Clary's room, we all rushed forwards and into her room./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Clary was sat on her bed, crying and shaking, Jace held her in his arms whispering to her softly. Simon rushed to her side," What happened? Clary, are you alright?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""She had a really bad nightmare. She was talking about darkness, that it was everywhere. She said she couldn't see and that Simon was gone, taken by the shadows." Jace answered, looking at Simon./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Do you think it could be that demon from earlier? I mean I felt a lot of dark energy when chasing it, Alec?" Isabelle asked, looking at her older brother./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"" I suppose, but we don't know much about what type of demon it was." By this time Clary had stopped crying and was listening, " I don't really remember my dream, only that it was dark and the shadows were whispering." She spoke clear and strong, reminding Isabelle Clary did not easily break. Mayrse stepped forwards, "We should rest for the rest of the night. We can ask Magnus if he knows of anything that could have caused such a dream, but for now we can only say it was a dream." With that she turned around and left the room. With a asking look towards Jace, Alec soon left as well. Isabelle shared a look with Simon, his eyes held a lot of worry but he got up and kissed her forehead. He walked out the room with Isabelle behind him. He put his arm around Isabelle and led her to his room, " Are you staying tonight?" She nodded, " If that's okay?" Simon smiled and shook his head. Opening the door he said, " Anytime, Iz, anytime you need me."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"They slept through the night with no more interruptions and Isabelle felt much safer curled up in Simons 's PoV/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Isabelle shook out her long hair as her whip curled around her wrist, "Well that was one hell of a demon. Everyone alive, Simon?" Simon nodded and made his way over, rubbing his arm. Isabelle pulled out her stele and started to draw an iratze on her skin. Simon held out his arm, " Would you? I'm still not very good." She smiled and carefully drew the stele across his skin. Simon had worked hard to be a shadowhunter and he had worked hard to show Isabelle he was still the same Simon before he lost his memory, without the vampire bit. She loved him for trying, but why he loved her, she had no idea. Then something caught her eye. A dark shadow like thing flitted across the other end of the ally, she stared forward, uncoiling her whip as she did. Jace and Clary looked up at her, hands on their seraph blades. Alec walked behind bow and arrow ready, "Izzy, what did you see?" He whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Something dark moved at the other end of the ally." Simon, Jace and Clary were now following blades out in front of them. The shadow moved again, quicker and darker. She heard Alec's intake of breath, he'd seen it too. The shadow moved again, then darted out of the ally with blinding speed. They chased it, their runes enhancing their speed and ability to dart in between mundanes. They chased the shadowed demon to Brooklyn but it's speed out matched theirs and it sped off into the night./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Dammit!"Jace cursed, while Clary stretched out her legs, walking around. Isabelle's whip curled around her wrist, whislt Simon asked Alec what type of demon it was./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"" /spanspan style="color: #323232;"I really don't know, I've never read about anything with that speed and ability. It was a powerfull demon though, didn't you feel the darkness raidiating off it?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Isabelle did feel it's power and for a first time in a demon hunt, she didn't feel safe with her friends around her, " Come on, lets go. We can try and figure what it was at the institute." The others nodded and hailed a cab. Once back in New York Isabelle could still feel a dark energy, but as the others didn't mention anything she kept quiet./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Alec rang Magnus and told him he was staying at the institute for the night, and asked him to look up demons with a dark aura and skilled speed and agility. Clary seemed unusually agitated but wouldn't tell Jace what was wrong. Suddenly she collapsed, shaking. Jace and Simon rushed forward as I shared a worried glance with Alec./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Clary? Clary? What's wrong Clary?" Jace asked frantically, trying to draw and iratze on her but his hand was shaking. Alec took the stele and carefully drew the iratze. Clary stopped shaking. She looked up with wide eyes, "I don't think we're safe."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"What do you mean, baby?" Jace asked cautiously./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"There too much dark energy, it… It felt like it was going…Going to consume me." Jace and Simon helped Clary to her feet as we all got into a cab. Something was not right./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"That night I did not sleep peacefully. Nightmares of the demon realm plagued my dreams. Simon had forgotten me, he left me, gone without any memory of who I was or what we had been through together. I was alone. Max was gone. Simon was gone. Alec had left me, Jace had left me, Clary had left me, I was all alone./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"I awoke to the patter of rain on my window and my heart racing. Shadows seemed to curl in the darkest corners of my room, slinking towards me. I didn't feel safe. Climbing out of bed I tiptoed to the door and padded across the hall to Simons room. Knocking on the door I slipped inside. The room was dark and Simons breathing was steady, "Simon?" I whispered, " Simon?" Simon rolled over and lifted to covers up, smiling to myself I crossed the room and slipped under the duvet. "Simon?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Yes?" He mumbled sleepily./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Would you ever leave me?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask, but I felt unsure and insecure, my nightmare had left an irrational fear of being left alone. "God, Isabelle, no!" Simon spoke louder now as he turned to face me, "Isabelle, you are the most gorgeous, fearless, and talented woman I've ever loved. I would never leave you unless you told me to. Even then you'd have trouble! What made you ask?" I blushed, I hoped it was dark enough he couldn't see./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""It was just a nightmare. Thank you, Simon." With that I curled up next to him and closed my eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"I awoke again to screaming. Sitting up I heard it again, a girl screaming. Then Jace shouting. Clary. Me and Simon darted out of his room, Alec glanced at me with an eyebrow raised as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Clary screamed again as my mother came running down the corridor," What's happening? Alec? Isabelle?" Sobbing came from Clary's room, we all rushed forwards and into her room./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Clary was sat on her bed, crying and shaking, Jace held her in his arms whispering to her softly. Simon rushed to her side," What happened? Clary, are you alright?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""She had a really bad nightmare. She was talking about darkness, that it was everywhere. She said she couldn't see and that Simon was gone, taken by the shadows." Jace answered, looking at Simon./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Do you think it could be that demon from earlier? I mean I felt a lot of dark energy when chasing it, Alec?" Isabelle asked, looking at her older brother./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"" I suppose, but we don't know much about what type of demon it was." By this time Clary had stopped crying and was listening, " I don't really remember my dream, only that it was dark and the shadows were whispering." She spoke clear and strong, reminding Isabelle Clary did not easily break. Mayrse stepped forwards, "We should rest for the rest of the night. We can ask Magnus if he knows of anything that could have caused such a dream, but for now we can only say it was a dream." With that she turned around and left the room. With a asking look towards Jace, Alec soon left as well. Isabelle shared a look with Simon, his eyes held a lot of worry but he got up and kissed her forehead. He walked out the room with Isabelle behind him. He put his arm around Isabelle and led her to his room, " Are you staying tonight?" She nodded, " If that's okay?" Simon smiled and shook his head. Opening the door he said, " Anytime, Iz, anytime you need me."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"They slept through the night with no more interruptions and Isabelle felt much safer curled up in Simons 's PoV/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Isabelle shook out her long hair as her whip curled around her wrist, "Well that was one hell of a demon. Everyone alive, Simon?" Simon nodded and made his way over, rubbing his arm. Isabelle pulled out her stele and started to draw an iratze on her skin. Simon held out his arm, " Would you? I'm still not very good." She smiled and carefully drew the stele across his skin. Simon had worked hard to be a shadowhunter and he had worked hard to show Isabelle he was still the same Simon before he lost his memory, without the vampire bit. She loved him for trying, but why he loved her, she had no idea. Then something caught her eye. A dark shadow like thing flitted across the other end of the ally, she stared forward, uncoiling her whip as she did. Jace and Clary looked up at her, hands on their seraph blades. Alec walked behind bow and arrow ready, "Izzy, what did you see?" He whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Something dark moved at the other end of the ally." Simon, Jace and Clary were now following blades out in front of them. The shadow moved again, quicker and darker. She heard Alec's intake of breath, he'd seen it too. The shadow moved again, then darted out of the ally with blinding speed. They chased it, their runes enhancing their speed and ability to dart in between mundanes. They chased the shadowed demon to Brooklyn but it's speed out matched theirs and it sped off into the night./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Dammit!"Jace cursed, while Clary stretched out her legs, walking around. Isabelle's whip curled around her wrist, whislt Simon asked Alec what type of demon it was./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"" /spanspan style="color: #323232;"I really don't know, I've never read about anything with that speed and ability. It was a powerfull demon though, didn't you feel the darkness raidiating off it?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Isabelle did feel it's power and for a first time in a demon hunt, she didn't feel safe with her friends around her, " Come on, lets go. We can try and figure what it was at the institute." The others nodded and hailed a cab. Once back in New York Isabelle could still feel a dark energy, but as the others didn't mention anything she kept quiet./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Alec rang Magnus and told him he was staying at the institute for the night, and asked him to look up demons with a dark aura and skilled speed and agility. Clary seemed unusually agitated but wouldn't tell Jace what was wrong. Suddenly she collapsed, shaking. Jace and Simon rushed forward as I shared a worried glance with Alec./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Clary? Clary? What's wrong Clary?" Jace asked frantically, trying to draw and iratze on her but his hand was shaking. Alec took the stele and carefully drew the iratze. Clary stopped shaking. She looked up with wide eyes, "I don't think we're safe."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"What do you mean, baby?" Jace asked cautiously./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"There too much dark energy, it… It felt like it was going…Going to consume me." Jace and Simon helped Clary to her feet as we all got into a cab. Something was not right./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"That night I did not sleep peacefully. Nightmares of the demon realm plagued my dreams. Simon had forgotten me, he left me, gone without any memory of who I was or what we had been through together. I was alone. Max was gone. Simon was gone. Alec had left me, Jace had left me, Clary had left me, I was all alone./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"I awoke to the patter of rain on my window and my heart racing. Shadows seemed to curl in the darkest corners of my room, slinking towards me. I didn't feel safe. Climbing out of bed I tiptoed to the door and padded across the hall to Simons room. Knocking on the door I slipped inside. The room was dark and Simons breathing was steady, "Simon?" I whispered, " Simon?" Simon rolled over and lifted to covers up, smiling to myself I crossed the room and slipped under the duvet. "Simon?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Yes?" He mumbled sleepily./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Would you ever leave me?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask, but I felt unsure and insecure, my nightmare had left an irrational fear of being left alone. "God, Isabelle, no!" Simon spoke louder now as he turned to face me, "Isabelle, you are the most gorgeous, fearless, and talented woman I've ever loved. I would never leave you unless you told me to. Even then you'd have trouble! What made you ask?" I blushed, I hoped it was dark enough he couldn't see./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""It was just a nightmare. Thank you, Simon." With that I curled up next to him and closed my eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"I awoke again to screaming. Sitting up I heard it again, a girl screaming. Then Jace shouting. Clary. Me and Simon darted out of his room, Alec glanced at me with an eyebrow raised as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Clary screamed again as my mother came running down the corridor," What's happening? Alec? Isabelle?" Sobbing came from Clary's room, we all rushed forwards and into her room./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Clary was sat on her bed, crying and shaking, Jace held her in his arms whispering to her softly. Simon rushed to her side," What happened? Clary, are you alright?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""She had a really bad nightmare. She was talking about darkness, that it was everywhere. She said she couldn't see and that Simon was gone, taken by the shadows." Jace answered, looking at Simon./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Do you think it could be that demon from earlier? I mean I felt a lot of dark energy when chasing it, Alec?" Isabelle asked, looking at her older brother./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"" I suppose, but we don't know much about what type of demon it was." By this time Clary had stopped crying and was listening, " I don't really remember my dream, only that it was dark and the shadows were whispering." She spoke clear and strong, reminding Isabelle Clary did not easily break. Mayrse stepped forwards, "We should rest for the rest of the night. We can ask Magnus if he knows of anything that could have caused such a dream, but for now we can only say it was a dream." With that she turned around and left the room. With a asking look towards Jace, Alec soon left as well. Isabelle shared a look with Simon, his eyes held a lot of worry but he got up and kissed Clary's forehead. He walked out the room with Isabelle behind him. He put his arm around Isabelle and led her to his room, " Are you staying tonight?" She nodded, " If that's okay?" Simon smiled and shook his head. Opening the door he said, " Anytime, Iz, anytime you need me."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"They slept through the night with no more interruptions and Isabelle felt much safer curled up in Simons arms./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"strongspan style="color: #323232;"How'd ya like it? Please like and review!/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"strongspan style="color: #323232;"XoX, Grace/span/strong/p 


	5. Chapter 42

p style="margin-left: .25in;"strongHere's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it./strong/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"strong(None of the characters are mine)/strong/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"Isabelle's PoV/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Isabelle shook out her long hair as her whip curled around her wrist, "Well that was one hell of a demon. Everyone alive, Simon?" Simon nodded and made his way over, rubbing his arm. Isabelle pulled out her stele and started to draw an iratze on her skin. Simon held out his arm, " Would you? I'm still not very good." She smiled and carefully drew the stele across his skin. Simon had worked hard to be a shadowhunter and he had worked hard to show Isabelle he was still the same Simon before he lost his memory, without the vampire bit. She loved him for trying, but why he loved her, she had no idea. Then something caught her eye. A dark shadow like thing flitted across the other end of the ally, she stared forward, uncoiling her whip as she did. Jace and Clary looked up at her, hands on their seraph blades. Alec walked behind bow and arrow ready, "Izzy, what did you see?" He whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Something dark moved at the other end of the ally." Simon, Jace and Clary were now following blades out in front of them. The shadow moved again, quicker and darker. She heard Alec's intake of breath, he'd seen it too. The shadow moved again, then darted out of the ally with blinding speed. They chased it, their runes enhancing their speed and ability to dart in between mundanes. They chased the shadowed demon to Brooklyn but it's speed out matched theirs and it sped off into the night./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Dammit!"Jace cursed, while Clary stretched out her legs, walking around. Isabelle's whip curled around her wrist, whislt Simon asked Alec what type of demon it was./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"" /spanspan style="color: #323232;"I really don't know, I've never read about anything with that speed and ability. It was a powerfull demon though, didn't you feel the darkness raidiating off it?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Isabelle did feel it's power and for a first time in a demon hunt, she didn't feel safe with her friends around her, " Come on, lets go. We can try and figure what it was at the institute." The others nodded and hailed a cab. Once back in New York Isabelle could still feel a dark energy, but as the others didn't mention anything she kept quiet./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Alec rang Magnus and told him he was staying at the institute for the night, and asked him to look up demons with a dark aura and skilled speed and agility. Clary seemed unusually agitated but wouldn't tell Jace what was wrong. Suddenly she collapsed, shaking. Jace and Simon rushed forward as I shared a worried glance with Alec./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Clary? Clary? What's wrong Clary?" Jace asked frantically, trying to draw and iratze on her but his hand was shaking. Alec took the stele and carefully drew the iratze. Clary stopped shaking. She looked up with wide eyes, "I don't think we're safe."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"What do you mean, baby?" Jace asked cautiously./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"There too much dark energy, it… It felt like it was going…Going to consume me." Jace and Simon helped Clary to her feet as we all got into a cab. Something was not right./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"That night I did not sleep peacefully. Nightmares of the demon realm plagued my dreams. Simon had forgotten me, he left me, gone without any memory of who I was or what we had been through together. I was alone. Max was gone. Simon was gone. Alec had left me, Jace had left me, Clary had left me, I was all alone./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"I awoke to the patter of rain on my window and my heart racing. Shadows seemed to curl in the darkest corners of my room, slinking towards me. I didn't feel safe. Climbing out of bed I tiptoed to the door and padded across the hall to Simons room. Knocking on the door I slipped inside. The room was dark and Simons breathing was steady, "Simon?" I whispered, " Simon?" Simon rolled over and lifted to covers up, smiling to myself I crossed the room and slipped under the duvet. "Simon?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Yes?" He mumbled sleepily./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Would you ever leave me?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask, but I felt unsure and insecure, my nightmare had left an irrational fear of being left alone. "God, Isabelle, no!" Simon spoke louder now as he turned to face me, "Isabelle, you are the most gorgeous, fearless, and talented woman I've ever loved. I would never leave you unless you told me to. Even then you'd have trouble! What made you ask?" I blushed, I hoped it was dark enough he couldn't see./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""It was just a nightmare. Thank you, Simon." With that I curled up next to him and closed my eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"I awoke again to screaming. Sitting up I heard it again, a girl screaming. Then Jace shouting. Clary. Me and Simon darted out of his room, Alec glanced at me with an eyebrow raised as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Clary screamed again as my mother came running down the corridor," What's happening? Alec? Isabelle?" Sobbing came from Clary's room, we all rushed forwards and into her room./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Clary was sat on her bed, crying and shaking, Jace held her in his arms whispering to her softly. Simon rushed to her side," What happened? Clary, are you alright?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""She had a really bad nightmare. She was talking about darkness, that it was everywhere. She said she couldn't see and that Simon was gone, taken by the shadows." Jace answered, looking at Simon./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Do you think it could be that demon from earlier? I mean I felt a lot of dark energy when chasing it, Alec?" Isabelle asked, looking at her older brother./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"" I suppose, but we don't know much about what type of demon it was." By this time Clary had stopped crying and was listening, " I don't really remember my dream, only that it was dark and the shadows were whispering." She spoke clear and strong, reminding Isabelle Clary did not easily break. Mayrse stepped forwards, "We should rest for the rest of the night. We can ask Magnus if he knows of anything that could have caused such a dream, but for now we can only say it was a dream." With that she turned around and left the room. With a asking look towards Jace, Alec soon left as well. Isabelle shared a look with Simon, his eyes held a lot of worry but he got up and kissed her forehead. He walked out the room with Isabelle behind him. He put his arm around Isabelle and led her to his room, " Are you staying tonight?" She nodded, " If that's okay?" Simon smiled and shook his head. Opening the door he said, " Anytime, Iz, anytime you need me."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"They slept through the night with no more interruptions and Isabelle felt much safer curled up in Simons 's PoV/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Isabelle shook out her long hair as her whip curled around her wrist, "Well that was one hell of a demon. Everyone alive, Simon?" Simon nodded and made his way over, rubbing his arm. Isabelle pulled out her stele and started to draw an iratze on her skin. Simon held out his arm, " Would you? I'm still not very good." She smiled and carefully drew the stele across his skin. Simon had worked hard to be a shadowhunter and he had worked hard to show Isabelle he was still the same Simon before he lost his memory, without the vampire bit. She loved him for trying, but why he loved her, she had no idea. Then something caught her eye. A dark shadow like thing flitted across the other end of the ally, she stared forward, uncoiling her whip as she did. Jace and Clary looked up at her, hands on their seraph blades. Alec walked behind bow and arrow ready, "Izzy, what did you see?" He whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Something dark moved at the other end of the ally." Simon, Jace and Clary were now following blades out in front of them. The shadow moved again, quicker and darker. She heard Alec's intake of breath, he'd seen it too. The shadow moved again, then darted out of the ally with blinding speed. They chased it, their runes enhancing their speed and ability to dart in between mundanes. They chased the shadowed demon to Brooklyn but it's speed out matched theirs and it sped off into the night./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Dammit!"Jace cursed, while Clary stretched out her legs, walking around. Isabelle's whip curled around her wrist, whislt Simon asked Alec what type of demon it was./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"" /spanspan style="color: #323232;"I really don't know, I've never read about anything with that speed and ability. It was a powerfull demon though, didn't you feel the darkness raidiating off it?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Isabelle did feel it's power and for a first time in a demon hunt, she didn't feel safe with her friends around her, " Come on, lets go. We can try and figure what it was at the institute." The others nodded and hailed a cab. Once back in New York Isabelle could still feel a dark energy, but as the others didn't mention anything she kept quiet./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Alec rang Magnus and told him he was staying at the institute for the night, and asked him to look up demons with a dark aura and skilled speed and agility. Clary seemed unusually agitated but wouldn't tell Jace what was wrong. Suddenly she collapsed, shaking. Jace and Simon rushed forward as I shared a worried glance with Alec./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Clary? Clary? What's wrong Clary?" Jace asked frantically, trying to draw and iratze on her but his hand was shaking. Alec took the stele and carefully drew the iratze. Clary stopped shaking. She looked up with wide eyes, "I don't think we're safe."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"What do you mean, baby?" Jace asked cautiously./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"There too much dark energy, it… It felt like it was going…Going to consume me." Jace and Simon helped Clary to her feet as we all got into a cab. Something was not right./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"That night I did not sleep peacefully. Nightmares of the demon realm plagued my dreams. Simon had forgotten me, he left me, gone without any memory of who I was or what we had been through together. I was alone. Max was gone. Simon was gone. Alec had left me, Jace had left me, Clary had left me, I was all alone./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"I awoke to the patter of rain on my window and my heart racing. Shadows seemed to curl in the darkest corners of my room, slinking towards me. I didn't feel safe. Climbing out of bed I tiptoed to the door and padded across the hall to Simons room. Knocking on the door I slipped inside. The room was dark and Simons breathing was steady, "Simon?" I whispered, " Simon?" Simon rolled over and lifted to covers up, smiling to myself I crossed the room and slipped under the duvet. "Simon?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Yes?" He mumbled sleepily./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Would you ever leave me?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask, but I felt unsure and insecure, my nightmare had left an irrational fear of being left alone. "God, Isabelle, no!" Simon spoke louder now as he turned to face me, "Isabelle, you are the most gorgeous, fearless, and talented woman I've ever loved. I would never leave you unless you told me to. Even then you'd have trouble! What made you ask?" I blushed, I hoped it was dark enough he couldn't see./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""It was just a nightmare. Thank you, Simon." With that I curled up next to him and closed my eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"I awoke again to screaming. Sitting up I heard it again, a girl screaming. Then Jace shouting. Clary. Me and Simon darted out of his room, Alec glanced at me with an eyebrow raised as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Clary screamed again as my mother came running down the corridor," What's happening? Alec? Isabelle?" Sobbing came from Clary's room, we all rushed forwards and into her room./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Clary was sat on her bed, crying and shaking, Jace held her in his arms whispering to her softly. Simon rushed to her side," What happened? Clary, are you alright?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""She had a really bad nightmare. She was talking about darkness, that it was everywhere. She said she couldn't see and that Simon was gone, taken by the shadows." Jace answered, looking at Simon./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Do you think it could be that demon from earlier? I mean I felt a lot of dark energy when chasing it, Alec?" Isabelle asked, looking at her older brother./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"" I suppose, but we don't know much about what type of demon it was." By this time Clary had stopped crying and was listening, " I don't really remember my dream, only that it was dark and the shadows were whispering." She spoke clear and strong, reminding Isabelle Clary did not easily break. Mayrse stepped forwards, "We should rest for the rest of the night. We can ask Magnus if he knows of anything that could have caused such a dream, but for now we can only say it was a dream." With that she turned around and left the room. With a asking look towards Jace, Alec soon left as well. Isabelle shared a look with Simon, his eyes held a lot of worry but he got up and kissed her forehead. He walked out the room with Isabelle behind him. He put his arm around Isabelle and led her to his room, " Are you staying tonight?" She nodded, " If that's okay?" Simon smiled and shook his head. Opening the door he said, " Anytime, Iz, anytime you need me."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"They slept through the night with no more interruptions and Isabelle felt much safer curled up in Simons 's PoV/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Isabelle shook out her long hair as her whip curled around her wrist, "Well that was one hell of a demon. Everyone alive, Simon?" Simon nodded and made his way over, rubbing his arm. Isabelle pulled out her stele and started to draw an iratze on her skin. Simon held out his arm, " Would you? I'm still not very good." She smiled and carefully drew the stele across his skin. Simon had worked hard to be a shadowhunter and he had worked hard to show Isabelle he was still the same Simon before he lost his memory, without the vampire bit. She loved him for trying, but why he loved her, she had no idea. Then something caught her eye. A dark shadow like thing flitted across the other end of the ally, she stared forward, uncoiling her whip as she did. Jace and Clary looked up at her, hands on their seraph blades. Alec walked behind bow and arrow ready, "Izzy, what did you see?" He whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Something dark moved at the other end of the ally." Simon, Jace and Clary were now following blades out in front of them. The shadow moved again, quicker and darker. She heard Alec's intake of breath, he'd seen it too. The shadow moved again, then darted out of the ally with blinding speed. They chased it, their runes enhancing their speed and ability to dart in between mundanes. They chased the shadowed demon to Brooklyn but it's speed out matched theirs and it sped off into the night./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Dammit!"Jace cursed, while Clary stretched out her legs, walking around. Isabelle's whip curled around her wrist, whislt Simon asked Alec what type of demon it was./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"" /spanspan style="color: #323232;"I really don't know, I've never read about anything with that speed and ability. It was a powerfull demon though, didn't you feel the darkness raidiating off it?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Isabelle did feel it's power and for a first time in a demon hunt, she didn't feel safe with her friends around her, " Come on, lets go. We can try and figure what it was at the institute." The others nodded and hailed a cab. Once back in New York Isabelle could still feel a dark energy, but as the others didn't mention anything she kept quiet./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Alec rang Magnus and told him he was staying at the institute for the night, and asked him to look up demons with a dark aura and skilled speed and agility. Clary seemed unusually agitated but wouldn't tell Jace what was wrong. Suddenly she collapsed, shaking. Jace and Simon rushed forward as I shared a worried glance with Alec./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"Clary? Clary? What's wrong Clary?" Jace asked frantically, trying to draw and iratze on her but his hand was shaking. Alec took the stele and carefully drew the iratze. Clary stopped shaking. She looked up with wide eyes, "I don't think we're safe."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"What do you mean, baby?" Jace asked cautiously./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""/spanspan style="color: #323232;"There too much dark energy, it… It felt like it was going…Going to consume me." Jace and Simon helped Clary to her feet as we all got into a cab. Something was not right./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"That night I did not sleep peacefully. Nightmares of the demon realm plagued my dreams. Simon had forgotten me, he left me, gone without any memory of who I was or what we had been through together. I was alone. Max was gone. Simon was gone. Alec had left me, Jace had left me, Clary had left me, I was all alone./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"I awoke to the patter of rain on my window and my heart racing. Shadows seemed to curl in the darkest corners of my room, slinking towards me. I didn't feel safe. Climbing out of bed I tiptoed to the door and padded across the hall to Simons room. Knocking on the door I slipped inside. The room was dark and Simons breathing was steady, "Simon?" I whispered, " Simon?" Simon rolled over and lifted to covers up, smiling to myself I crossed the room and slipped under the duvet. "Simon?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Yes?" He mumbled sleepily./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Would you ever leave me?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask, but I felt unsure and insecure, my nightmare had left an irrational fear of being left alone. "God, Isabelle, no!" Simon spoke louder now as he turned to face me, "Isabelle, you are the most gorgeous, fearless, and talented woman I've ever loved. I would never leave you unless you told me to. Even then you'd have trouble! What made you ask?" I blushed, I hoped it was dark enough he couldn't see./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""It was just a nightmare. Thank you, Simon." With that I curled up next to him and closed my eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"I awoke again to screaming. Sitting up I heard it again, a girl screaming. Then Jace shouting. Clary. Me and Simon darted out of his room, Alec glanced at me with an eyebrow raised as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Clary screamed again as my mother came running down the corridor," What's happening? Alec? Isabelle?" Sobbing came from Clary's room, we all rushed forwards and into her room./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"Clary was sat on her bed, crying and shaking, Jace held her in his arms whispering to her softly. Simon rushed to her side," What happened? Clary, are you alright?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""She had a really bad nightmare. She was talking about darkness, that it was everywhere. She said she couldn't see and that Simon was gone, taken by the shadows." Jace answered, looking at Simon./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;""Do you think it could be that demon from earlier? I mean I felt a lot of dark energy when chasing it, Alec?" Isabelle asked, looking at her older brother./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"" I suppose, but we don't know much about what type of demon it was." By this time Clary had stopped crying and was listening, " I don't really remember my dream, only that it was dark and the shadows were whispering." She spoke clear and strong, reminding Isabelle Clary did not easily break. Mayrse stepped forwards, "We should rest for the rest of the night. We can ask Magnus if he knows of anything that could have caused such a dream, but for now we can only say it was a dream." With that she turned around and left the room. With a asking look towards Jace, Alec soon left as well. Isabelle shared a look with Simon, his eyes held a lot of worry but he got up and kissed Clary's forehead. He walked out the room with Isabelle behind him. He put his arm around Isabelle and led her to his room, " Are you staying tonight?" She nodded, " If that's okay?" Simon smiled and shook his head. Opening the door he said, " Anytime, Iz, anytime you need me."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"span style="color: #323232;"They slept through the night with no more interruptions and Isabelle felt much safer curled up in Simons arms./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"strongspan style="color: #323232;"How'd ya like it? Please like and review!/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-left: .25in;"strongspan style="color: #323232;"XoX, Grace/span/strong/p 


End file.
